A Look in the Minds of our Friends
by Renneme
Summary: A look in the minds of the 6 Friends, including the original story Monica's Mind (a piece of pathetic work I deleted a long time ago, but I will include an updated Monica's Mind section and a section for the other 5 friends, and maybe Mike...


Monica's Mind  
  
A/N: Hey! Welcome to my new story! More will be soon, but for now, this is the original version of Monica's Mind as a bonus idea....  
  
4/01/04 at 7:05 AM: Yes! It's that time of year again! APRIL FOOLS!!!  
  
I wonder what prank I should pull on Chandler today. Last year I got him a video, telling him it was girl on girl porn, but it was gay porn. That was sooo funny! I think he was scarred for life!  
  
It has to be unsuspecting. It has to be totally different from anything I've pulled on him before. Think, Monica, think!  
  
Oh, I just got the PERFECT IDEA! Hehehehehehe...  
  
4/01/03 at 8:05 PM: Hmm, my unsuspecting prey just walked in the door. Heh. He's always so swamped at work lately I don't think he even knows what day it is. Nobody at work would dare to play a prank on the boss.  
  
Okay, Monica, time to have a 'radio memory.' Replay in your head everything we say... need to see if my suspicions are right...  
  
"Hi, hon. How was work today?"  
  
"As usual. Swamped."  
  
"Oh hey, I think there's something I have to do today. Do you know what the date is?"  
  
"All I know is that it's March or April, I've only been keeping track of stuff at work and stuff, ya know..."  
  
"Okay, wait. It's next week."  
  
"'Kay."  
  
"There's something else I wanna do... you know..."  
  
"Hmm.. I wonder what it could be..."  
  
Okay, he's kissing me now, moving to the couch...  
  
Bam!  
  
4/02/04 at 6:15 AM: IT WORKED! He fell for my prank! So simple, but so effective!  
  
I just gotta replay it in my head...  
  
Monica and Chandler were kissing when Chandler removed his shirt without paying attention that they were about to lay on a turned couch. So Monica grabbed Chandler and fell, positioning herself so she lands on the side of the couch, and Chandler fell to the floor.  
  
APRIL FOOLS!  
  
4/2/04 at 10:00 PM: WHY DID I PULL THAT PRANK?!  
  
I guess it's true not to pull a prank on someone unless you want an even bigger prank pulled on you.  
  
See, later, after we...er....ya know.... I took a pregnancy test and it said negative. Well, guess what? Chandler pulled it out of the trash, said I didn't wait long enough, that it had changed to positive! I started dancing around and getting all excited, but then he showed it to me and.......... APRIL FOOLS! AAAAAAAAAAH!!  
  
4/3/04 at 705 AM: Hey, I just thought of a great story about my life! It would be calledd "All in a Day in Monica's Way"! It would be aired on Comedy Central for reruns and new episodes on Tuesdays on NBC at 8:30 at night. Rated TV-14. Per-fecto! Hmm! Now I will think up of the first episode:  
  
SCRIPT:  
  
M= Monica C= Chandler P= Phoebe J= Joey  
  
R= Rachel R= Ross  
  
M: (walks in stage right to find C at the table) wacha doin?  
  
C: Work. I'm swamped.  
  
M: want some... other work?  
  
(They start kissing and removing clothes when they move to the couch)  
  
M&C: **Moan**  
  
(They really start doin it dirty)  
  
M: (Gets up) WHY IS YOUR TWINKIE NOT WORKING???  
  
((Audience are almost rolling on the floor laughing))  
  
C: It is? What?!  
  
M: Well, nothing is happening, dissy!  
  
((More laughter))  
  
C: Uh huh! Wait...  
  
M: Get help. (Walks off stage)  
  
(((Scene changes to Central Perk)))  
  
P: You know what, Monica?  
  
M: What?  
  
P: I did it last night like I was an animal  
  
((Crowd laughs at her stupidity))  
  
M: (Stares blankly) With who?  
  
P: I can't remember his name. (Giggles)  
  
((laugh))  
  
J: (Has Caffeine high since he's been drinking coffee since 7 am and it is 2 pm now) With me!  
  
C: (Laughs then realizes what he said) What?!  
  
J: Just kidding  
  
M: Chandler, let's go.  
  
C: (Gets up and hits table and spills coffee in the wrong spot) OOOWWW!!  
  
M: Great, now it DEFINITELY won't work!  
  
THE END  
  
Episode 1... wait, that would never happen. I wouldn't WANT it to! I love my husband! Love my husband!  
  
I knew all that wine would go to my head... Who thinks up of that kind of show?  
  
5/10/04: At 10: 30 PM: Me and Chandler are watching MTV's The Osbournes. It is soooo funny!  
  
Ah! What was that bang?!  
  
NOOO! The coffee bean can spilled from the cupboard and is spilled everywhere! NO! Oh $#1+!  
  
5/10/04 at 11:00 PM: I finally got all the coffee beans picked up. Putting it back on top cupboard... What is this? CHANDLER!!  
  
I just found a picture of Chandler's first girlfriend! He's sooo dead! There is, aaah, fresh fingerprints on it! He's in LUST of HER when he's married to ME! NOOO!  
  
Gotta choose my words carefully, be gentle... No, $( re\/\/ that!  
  
((Here's the conversation:))  
  
"WHY THE (-)e\\ DID YOU KEEP THAT F\_/CK1N PICTURE?! YOU KNOW THAT RELATIONSHIPS DON'T HAVE LUST OVER D@MN OLD DATING FRIEDNDS!"  
  
"Honey, I probably just overlooked it!"  
  
"NO THERE ARE FRESH FINGERPRINTS ON IT! I CAN EVEN SMELL THE DOHNUT YOU ATE WHEN YOU TOUCHED IT!"  
  
"HONEY!"  
  
"DON'T YOU PULL THAT $HI+ ON ME!"  
  
"Okay, I kept it okay! Happy?"  
  
"SO YOU ADMIT IT!"  
  
"Yes, but I kept it because before we were dating, we were best friends! In 2nd grade even!"  
  
"Oh. Sorry. I understand now. Hey, what do you want for dinner?"  
  
OMG, that was so embarrassing!  
  
5/11/04 at 7:05 AM: Yummy, yummy, in my tummy.... I love cooking! Let's see. Perfect! For me, I just finished my French toast and a glass of OJ, and for Chandler I've got set up two sunny-side up eggs and five pieces of bacon.  
  
5/11/04 at 7:30 AM: Okay, done eating, put dishes away, time to leave for work....  
  
5/11/04 at 2:04 PM: Okay, that guy ordered spaghetti with new Italieno sause. Recipe says: 7 teaspoons garlic, 1 cup ready-made tomato juice.  
  
Like OMG, I got a customer want to talk to me! I love getting compliments!  
  
Okay, Monica, don't have a heart attack, it's only Richard. RICHARD, IT'S RICHARD! OMG, I CAN'T HANDLE THIS!  
  
What? He only wants to return a movie of mine he found in his closet? Thank GOD!  
  
What? HOW'S MY LIFE GOING? Well, Trying to have a baby, and you just walked into my present instead of staying in my past!  
  
CAN YOU GO NOW?!  
  
How's Chandler? Oh fine, until he hears about this!  
  
Rachel? DO YOU LIKE RACHEL?! Oh, sorry, I'm glad this is just in my mind! She's really just doing fine!  
  
Okay, no, I won't go out with you to dinner on Friday!  
  
WHY DID I JUST SAY YES?!  
  
5/14.04 at 7:05 PM: Okay, I'm going out to see Richard. I hope Chandler acts normal after this is over...  
  
Okay, walking into the fancy diner, see Richard, don't trip...  
  
**TOO LATE**  
  
5/14/04 at 9:00 PM: Okay, at the beginning, that was embarrassing. But it ended up better than I thought it would be. Better than a day with...  
  
NO! STOP THINKING THAT!  
  
But wait, I can't deny this question: Do I really love Chandler more than I still love Richard?  
  
A/N: Ooh! I hope you liked this short story. Like I said, only one chapter, but all the same, I sincerely hope you like it- It is not my best work, but still.... Yeah. Please Review! 


End file.
